Anthurium hybrid cultivar Picante.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Picantexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to develop vigorous pot-type Anthuriums cultivars that are resistant to Xanthomonas campestris pv. dieffenbachia and have attractive spathes and foliage.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in 1995 of a proprietary Anthurium hybrid seedling selection identified as code number 91-11-48, not patented, as the female or seed parent and a selection of Anthurium hybrid cultivar Lady Jane identified as code number 941, not patented, as the male or pollen parent. The new Anthurium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla., in 1998.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla., since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Picante. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Picantexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit; symmetrical.
2. Freely clumping growth habit.
3. Large glossy dark green leaves.
4. Red-colored spathes that fade to dark pink in color with development with purple-colored spadices that become green in color with development.
5. Inflorescences that are positioned just above and beyond the foliage on strong, straight and thick scapes.
6. Freely and continuous flowering habit.
7. Good inflorescence longevity.
8. Resistant to Xanthomonas campestris pv. dieffenbachia.
Plants of the new Anthurium differ from plants of the female parent, the selection 91-11-48 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium are smaller than plants of the selection 91-11-48.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium are more freely clumping and more freely flowering than plants of the selection 91-11-48.
3. Plants of the new Anthurium have smaller, darker green-colored and glossier leaves than plants of the selection 91-11-48.
4. Plants of the new Anthurium have red-colored spathes whereas plants of the selection 91-11-48 have pink-colored spathes.
Plants of the new Anthurium differ from plants of the male parent, the selection of xe2x80x98Lady Janexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium are more vigorous than plants of the selection of xe2x80x98Lady Janexe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium are more freely clumping and more freely flowering than plants of the selection of xe2x80x98Lady Janexe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Anthurium have darker green-colored and glossier leaves than plants of the selection of xe2x80x98Lady Janexe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Anthurium have red-colored spathes whereas plants of the selection of xe2x80x98Lady Janexe2x80x99 have dark pink-colored spathes.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the cultivar 75-10, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No.9,355. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar 75-10 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had a slightly more open plant habit than plants of the cultivar 75-10.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had darker green-colored and glossier leaves than plants of the cultivar 75-10.
3. Spathes of plants of the new Anthurium were positioned closer to the foliage than spathes of plants of the cultivar 75-10.
4. Plants of the new Anthurium had thicker scapes than plants of the cultivar 75-10.
5 . Plants of the new Anthurium had narrower spathes than plants of the cultivar 75-10.
6. Spathes of plants of the new Anthurium maintained color and glossiness longer than spathes of plants of the cultivar 75-10.
Plants of the new Anthurium can also be compared to plants of the cultivar A4, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No.11,728. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Altha, Fla., plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar A4 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had a slightly more open plant habit than plants of the cultivar A4.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had narrower, darker green-colored and glossier leaves than plants of the cultivar A4.
3. Plants of the new Anthurium were more freely branching and more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar A4.
4. Plants of the new Anthurium had thinner scapes than plants of the cultivar A4.
5. Plants of the new Anthurium had smaller spathes than plants of the cultivar A4.
6. Spathes of plants of the new Anthurium maintained color and glossiness longer than spathes of plants of the cultivar A4.